Uncertainty
by AutumnTheReviewer
Summary: Kagome discovers one of Inuyasha's insecurities and something amazing happens. My first posted fic, so please R&R! Flames and constructive critism welcomed. Pairings InuKags


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, he is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Maybe one day I will be able to afford stock, but until then I can only dream.

It was a peaceful night in Musashi, not a demon was stirring. Until you got to the well that is.

"Inuyasha! I have one more test to take and then I'm done with school. Do you hear me? Done with school! Please just let me go home," Kagome yelled. Her face was flushed and her body language screamed out frustration. 'Damn, why is he being so stubborn? I would think he would be happy about me not having school anymore. I can devote longer periods of time to jewel hunting and not have to drag those stupid schoolbooks around anymore.'

Inuyasha growled with irritation. They have been arguing ever since Kagome announced after dinner that she had to go back to her time.

"Damn it wench, every time we get just a little bit closer to finding Naraku, you pull this shit about going home. You belong here, collecting jewel shards. What if something happened in your time?! I can't protect your sorry ass if something happened," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Nothing is going to happen Inuyasha. I'm just going to take this one last test and be back tomorrow afternoon!" Kagome took a deep breath. 'I will not sit him. We will talk this out, and I will not sit him.'

"No wench, and that's final. You are not leaving me." He crossed his arms in the typical pouting fashion, not even realizing what he said until it was too late. 'Ah shit!'

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "I will be back tomorrow. Haven't you figured it out yet? I will always come back to you." She walked up to him and touched his cheek with her hand. He stiffened under her touch, but gradually relaxed. 'Stupid wench thinks she's soooo smart.' Inuyasha closed his eyes and relished the small contact he had with the girl. Kagome let her fingers linger a little longer then retracted her hand. She turned to walk over to the well but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha spun her around and crushed her to his chest. 'Gods woman, you drive me insane.'

"You better be back tomorrow afternoon, or I'm coming to get you. Tests be damned," he muttered into her hair. He took a deep breath, memorizing her scent all over again.

"I will be back, Inuyasha. With ramen of course," said Kagome as she pulled away from him.

"Keh!," he mumbled, slightly happier with the prospect of more ramen. Inuyasha watched Kagome walk over to the well, saddened that she was leaving, even if only for a night.

Kagome looked from the well at Inuyasha. He was standing there looking so forlorn. His hands were stuffed into the sleeves of his haori and his ears drooped as he studied the ground in front of him.

'I hate when she leaves. I miss her so much. What happens if the well closes and I never see her again? How can I survive without her?' His ears drooped even lower. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Kagome approaching him. He looked up when she was less then a foot away.

"Inuyasha." Her eyes were filled with love and understanding.

"Ka-Kagome," he whispered as he watched her close the distance between them. She reached up to cup his face and pressed her lips against his. His ears perked up in shock. 'She's kissing me!' She massaged her lips against his, coaxing him to do the same. He finally got over his shock and wrapped his arms around her. He deepened the kiss by nibbling on her bottom lip to get her to open her mouth. She parted her lips and his tongue swept inside to capture her flavor.

'Mmm, she tastes better then ramen.' They broke apart gasping for air, their face mirrored the others' with a pink tint to their cheeks. Kagome was the first to gather her wits and speak.

"That is my promise to you. No matter what happens, Inuyasha, I will always come back." She turned back to the well and crossed the short distance. Before she jumped in, she looked at her hanyou. He was standing where she left him, with a goofy smile on his face and his fingertips were touching his lips. He looked up at her, and caught her eyes. His smile widened even further when she lifted her hand and waved. She smiled back and disappeared down the well.

'Kagome. What would I ever do without you?'

Author Notes: Thank you for reading my short story. Normally I wouldn't bother posting it, but I felt inspired. I hope you enjoy it, even if it's a little Ooc.

²


End file.
